


Why can't we be friends?

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Facials, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tastyeliixiir asked forgswritingblog:<br/>Some GamKarDave? One big hot mess with karkat in the middle of it all. Gamzee and Dave have their hate love going on while still being all lovey with Karkat<br/>[10:32:36 AM] Kamrin: My poison was gamkar and karezi but i don’t think right now that’ll get the desired effect so let’s go with davekat</p><p>ive never written threesomes before ahahaha„,</p><p>simultaneously filling out two requests in one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't we be friends?

They're both fighting for your attention, subtly nudging one another's shoulders in an attempt to make the other move over. Gamzee has his hand around the base of your bulge, lightly squeezing and rocking his hand to Dave's pace, as he bobs his head up and down. You swallow down a sound as Gamzee grabs Dave by the back of his hair, cleaning the red tinted genetic material from his lips, before they both go back to the task at hand. Alternating tongues, one long and slim, the other flat and slick, slide along your bulge and you wish again that your hands weren't tied above your head to the headboard. 

 

Dave raises himself to your side, knees slightly pushing against your bare skin as he leans down, capturing your lips in a domineering kiss. Gamzee takes this moment to kiss and bite along your thighs, before his tongue moves against your entrance, causing you to gasp into the kiss. They both chuckled at that, exchanging a knowing smirk and you couldn't stop the whimper in the back of your throat even if you had wanted to. 

 

This whole thing had actually been Dave's idea. How he managed to convince Gamzee to share his matesprit, you had no clue. While you, Dave, and Gamzee had your flushed circle thing going on, the two of them were black for each other. It was a 'hot mess' as Dave would have put it, but you couldn't find it in yourself to complain as Gamzee pushed his tongue closer, while Dave bit down on your bottom lip.

 

"Think he's almost ready down there?" Dave asked, the question directed toward Gamzee, who hummed in response before raising his head, running his tongue along his lips. "Ready as a mother fucker."

 

Dave nodded and rolled you onto your stomach, Gamzee still positioned at your rear. They simultaneously bent over to kiss along your spine and shoulder blades, feeling your face heat up as Dave's cock was pressed against your cheek. You gave a tentative lick, and he sighed somewhere above you. Taking that as encouragement to continue on, you ran your tongue along the length of it, circling around the head, kissing at a stray vein. 

 

This continued for a while before Gamzee gave an impatient huff, biting at a fold of skin on your hip before leaning to the side, fishing for a bottle of lube stowed away under the bed. He slicked up, knowing how sensitive you were, and slowly pressed inside. You gasped out and Dave took the opportunity to push his tongue past your lips, matching a pace to Gamzee's.

 

You whimpered and shut your eyes, letting your jaw hang open and Dave eventually pulled back. You could feel the head of his cock brushing over your lips, and you licked away the pre cum that lingered there. A moan sounded at that and you relaxed yourself as Dave gripped at your hair, pushing forward and not stopping until his hips touched your lips.

 

Overloading with both senses, you gripped at the blankets until your knuckles whitened, and they took no time to start the real activities up. When Dave moved forward, Gamzee moved back, and when Gamzee moved forward, Dave moved back. Each thrust had you pushed two and fro, the pace steadily picking up until they were ramming into you at the same instant. Their lips locked somewhere above your back, kissing and biting at the other, but their hips were doing the real competition. Each movement seemed to try and outdo the other, quickly getting more possessive and domineering. 

 

You felt so vulnerable, so open to view, and just the thought of it sent blindingly wonderful waves of heat down your spine, congregating in the pit of your stomach. Dave's grip tightened in your hair, and Gamzee's nails dug across your hips, leaving long red scratches. And it quickened, to the point that you could only stay in place as they pounded into you from front and behind, moaning and whimpering, your eyes scrunched shut, thighs trembling and spine curling. 

 

You finish first, pulling yourself off the bulges to flop against the blankets, panting heavily. Their hands take over what your body abandoned, Gamzee moving to Dave's side and you lift your head, mouth open in offering to the two. It was shameful, you knew, it was shameful and wrong. But you opened your mouth, hung your tongue out a bit, and waiting.

 

Dave came shortly after, and Gamzee quickly followed, the material landing across your tongue and a bit on your cheek. Your cheeks felt like they were burning up and you continued to hold your tongue out. They seemed to take the hint and bent down, tongues battling with each other over who could cover more ground on yours.

 

Soon the heat died down and you found yourself wedged between two snoring idiots, and a small smile came to your face, rolling over to nuzzle your face into Dave's chest.


End file.
